Changed
by Lexa Bolton
Summary: Before College they were best friends, maybe more. But when they step into East Community College, everything changes. Gabriella decides to match those changes, and then maybe her old BFF will notice her. Troyellalove. A little Troypay. Rated T to be safe
1. Sneakpeak

**Title: Changed**

**Ship: Troyella (Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez)**

**Time: First year of college.**

**Based on: High School Musical.**

**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters as much as I wish too. Any characters that I made up I do own, but the original cast, etc, IS. NOT. MINE. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She watched wistfully as he laughed with a girl. Not her, a different girl. And that made her feel like scum. What happened to their friendship? After this girl came into his life, she was always pushed away. He joked with this girl, calling his old friend a nerd. But what about before? He never called her a nerd then.

Why was everything changing? What happened to their friendship? She glanced down at the thin gold band around her ring finger. A friendship ring. She felt like throwing it down his throat. But maybe it was her-maybe she was a nerd. _Great,_ she thought. _He's got me doubting myself._

But maybe, just maybe, it was her fault. And if that was the truth, she would have to change. For herself, for him, for _them_, but most importantly, for their friendship.

Gritting her teeth, she tore her eyes away and stalked off. The last bell of East Community Collage (ECC) rang, and she ran out the door, got into her silver convertible, and drove off, her mind set on forgetting the scene she had just pasted: her best friend walking out of school, entwining fingers with that pretty blonde, getting into his red sports car and racing out of the parking lot, laughing into the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please tell me if this idea is something you'd like to read! I won't think about putting up the next chapter till I have at least 5 reviews. What's the point of writing a story but having no readers ;)**


	2. One Week Ago

**Here's the first real chapter, thanks for all the reviews, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters here, except the ones that I make up. (And I still wish I did. Because they I would have worked for Disney Channel and would have gotten to meet Zac Efron. –fangirlswoon-)**

**NOTE: The rating is subject to change. Some time in the next few chapters or so I might add some mild cussing, like crap and crud, and "Oh my god." I'm not a fan of cursing. There is also to be mild romance as well. I suggest that if you're a young reader, please check the rating every so often, and if it changes to "T," I suggest you stop reading if you're below the age of 11. Just a little advice. **

* * *

As she drove, Gabriella's thoughts swirled around in her mind, and she remembered how perfect everything had been, well, almost perfect, just 1 week ago…

**_One week ago, Sunday, the day before school starts, Gabriella's Point Of View (POV)… _**

I smiled as Troy and I shared a smoothie in the Smoothie shop that was just across the street from the College Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Sharpay, Evan, basically everyone I knew, would be attending. Oh, and me.

I loved the times like these, when Troy and I would sit at a corner booth that had plush, fake-leather red seats with dark wood. The whole store looked similar to this, grand and fancy. It was a strange setting for a smoothie shop, but it gave you a homey feeling, like being back in the 1800's. The fire place (with a fake fire, as heat isn't needed much in Albuquerque) was always lit and casting shadows to the walls. I always speculated over the site whenever I walked in, but once I refocused, Troy and I would order a Black Strawberry Smoothie, a mix of strawberries and blackberries, sweet but sour. We both loved it. So we'd buy a large, get two straws, and sit at the booth that practically had our name on it. I never saw anyone else sitting there. It always seemed to be free for us when we came.

So there we were, sharing a smoothie on our last day of vacation, the sun shining brilliantly through the stained glass window, causing our table to dance in multicolor joy, when Troy stopped slurping and sat up unexpectedly. "Um, Gabi," he said, almost nervous.

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering what would make him act like this. "What?" I asked, titling my head at him.

He glanced out the window, towards the school. "Um, you know, at College, it's worse than High School. Everyone's really pressured and they take it out on people. At least, that's what Dad said. So, erm, if I act, you know, a little… _different_," he cleared his throat, "don't be too hard on me. The others might expect me to, you know…"

It was as if he couldn't finish the sentence when I got it.

"They might expect what? That you ignore me, Kelsey, Taylor, and Martha? Did I mention me, your best friend? And that you'll have to treat us like we're not friends, but nerds, geeks, freaks, shall I go on?" I had blurted out shrilly, an unexpected wave of fury and sadness washing over me. Angry tears pricked my eyes before I realized how stupid I must be acting, and I quickly tried to blink them away as fast and casually as I could. It seemed as though the sun was on my side, and it momentarily hid behind the clouds, causing the bright reflected colors on the table to dim visibly.

"Gabs, please don't be mad at me. I know its hard being smart, how everyone treats you differently. But it's also hard being at the top of the ladder, you know? Everyone expects you to know what to wear, how to act, where to sit, and it's just. So. Hard." He said, the end of his speech slow and almost painful. Rain started to lightly patter on the window, the gray drops' reflection appearing on the table.

I had nodded, believing him when he added, "And after a while, no one will care if we hang out. And then everything will be back to normal. Just wait a day or two, you'll see." He had finished that with a slight pinch to my cheek, causing me to grin. A very weird feeling over came both of us when the rain stopped suddenly, and the sun started shining.

The manager came over to our table. He always did, to give us the latest news and such. The man's brow was furrowed, and his rough voice said, "That was one of the strangest showers I've ever seen in all of my years here." He took one glance at the couple, whose arms were reaching across the table, their hands links in the middle, and let them be. Neither were ever happier.

He could always cheer me up when I was sad. But then school started, and after the first day, it was clear that our friendship would not survive. Take one glimpse at first period:

As soon as we entered the class room, Troy was crowed around by his friends, or else people that wanted to be his friends. Sharpay struts in, grinning, walking up to him like some lioness on the prowl for a mate. She clearly had her flirty face on when she said,

"Hey Troy, I had a great summer, did you?" She breathed the last two words right in his face. I would have thought he would've backed off, pushing her away with disgust like usual. But the Troy whom I knew would do this wasn't there anymore.

The Troy I saw grinned and laughed, nodding. The rest of his "new posse" started talking, and when I tried to catch Troy's eye, he shot me a dirty look that the rest of the crowd followed. Sharpay just smiled, her eyes twinkling with that usual malicious look she always carried around.

I felt heartbroken, and I was so relieved when Taylor hugged me, saying, "Don't listen to him. He's turned back into that basketball lunk (times 2, no, 3) from 10th grade." I nodded and tried to smile. But I could literally feel my heart break in two when Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand, smiling, his charm in full-force .

**_End flash-back   
_**

She continued driving, her hands drumming to a random rhythm on the steering wheel. Gabriella remembered what her dad has said years ago when she came home from school in second grade, crying. She had explained how the kids had teased her about being smart. She had gotten all the spelling words right on their worksheet, and even gave a different spelling for one of the words, causing her to receive a 101. Not one other kid got 100.

He had told her: "Inside of everyone, there's a whole other person waiting to break free. When the time is right, that person will break free."

_I had asked, "When?   
_

His simple reply was "wait."

_I had waited long enough. I knew that now was the time to let her break free. _

* * *

**Read and review, please! Thanks for all your support, guys. ;)**


	3. Plan Change Is A Go

**You guys are great! Thanks for the awesome reviews. :)**

* * *

At a red light, she finally let go. Tears trickled down her cheeks, dripping along the curves of her chin, till they finally fell onto her shirt and disappeared into the fabric. 

The light turned green and she pressed down on the gas pedal, as if she could out run her fears, her thoughts, and all that was bothering her. The wind lashed at her face, drying her eyes and lifting a huge weight from her chest. She felt like she could breathe again-like she could be anyone she wanted to be.

After narrowly avoiding getting a speeding ticket, Gabriella pulled into her drive way. Both her parents were at work and wouldn't return till it that night, her mom around 5, her dad around 6 or 7.

Her mind was set and, after she raced inside and grabbed a fistful of money, a smile was on her face. She locked the front door behind her with the house key she always carried in her purse.

The sun seemed to agree with her choice, because it followed her all the way to the mall, never hiding once. This gave her renewed courage-that was popped like a balloon to a pin once she saw _them_. Her hope deflated and she almost considered turning and walking out. _No, I have to do this, now or never._

Gabriella walked into the mall and to the foodcourt, which was the first thing you saw once you entered. Then she strolled up to Troy. She would try first, see if he would come to his senses, and if he didn't then Plan C (change) was a go. The brown haired jock saw her coming, and whispered to Sharpay, Chad, and a few other cheerleaders that happened to be surrounding him, "Here comes Supergeek, but her side kicks Smart and Smarter appear to be no where. Cue superman music while she 'flies' in to save the world of people who aren't as smart as she is -"

"Bolton, can I speak with you, Your Greatness?" Gabriella clenched her teeth. She had heard what he said. He was a big jerk and he needed to hear it from someone if his friends couldn't even tell.

Everyone had laughed over Troy's words, but then quickly quieted down when The Queen Of Geeks, another one of the nicknames Troy had crowned her, spoke. But the quiet didn't remain for long when they heard what Troy had to say to that. "What do you want, Supergeek? Where's Smart and Smarter?" His words were cool, and his blue orbs stared her down.

Gabriella knew she would burst into tears if they didn't get alone quick. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, throwing an "Excuse me," over her shoulder. Troy looked over his shoulder, his face confused. He then shrugged, and followed his former best friend.

"What is with you??" She asked, once they were across the foodcourt at their own table. If she looked hard enough around the heads of many others, she could find his friends, sitting close to the entrance. They seemed to have forgotten all about Troy.

Troy just looked exasperated. He took his hands in hers, across the table, like that day at the Smoothie shop a week ago. If Gabi had had any strength left, she would have torn her hands away. "You know this is all an act, right?" He asked her.

She couldn't believe him! "An act, an _act??_ You call ditching me, calling me names, flirting with… with _HER_, an act?" Gabriella whispered back, her voice sharp and to the point. Literally. Troy let her hands slip out of his as he leaned backwards in his chair, clearly surprised.

"I didn't think you cared," was all he could manage, and obviously Gabriella didn't think that was a good enough excuse. She just looked into his eyes, hers portraying the hurt she had felt over these past few days, more then she had felt in her entire lifetime.

"I don't know what you thought Troy," her voice was stiff and cold-hearted. "But I did care." She got up, grabbed her bag, and started to walk away, leaving Troy speechless. But then she thought better of it, and turned around to meet the eyes of a grinning boy. He obviously thought she was going to apologize and take him back.

"No, Troy. Not this time." Gabriella yanked the ring off her finger and dropped it onto the table with a clatter, then strode off. If Troy had even a mere wisp of a thought of what to say before, it was now gone, along with his short-lived hope. All the basketball lunkhead could think about now was just how far his heart was going to plummet into the hole of despair, and whether it would ever stop.

Tears burned the girl's eyes as she ran from the table. She didn't leave though, like Troy thought she would. Instead, she headed deeper into the mall, like she was going to go shopping. "This girl breaks up with me, even though we were never really official, and then she can go and shop like nothing's happened! God, don't I mean anything to her?" Troy's eyes were looking skyward, or _roof_ward, in the mall, though his head was resting in his arms as his body slunk over the table. He could barely hold himself up. What kind of jerk was he? A rude jerk, no, a really rude, (following a string of curses) jerk.

Gabriella walked into Abercrombie™. At least she could dress nice, wearing brand names, for a starter. It wouldn't cause her look much different, but in school, it could make all the difference.

She chose 3 shirts and a pair of jeans (this stuff was expensive!), then checked out. She made her way through the crowds to a bathroom, where she changed clothes. Before, she was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, low-cut front, and she changed into a blue, long-sleeved shirt with a low-cut front, though slightly lower than her other shirt, that had Abercrombie™ written across the front.

Her jeans were the same-they looked identical only the Abercrombie™ jeans had the brand written across the back. _There goes at _least_ a third of my summer job money._ She thought, sighing lightly. But if Troy noticed her, it would make all the difference, right?

She walked out, her old clothes in her bag. If you just glanced at her once, you wouldn't assume anything was different. But when Gabi looked at herself in the mirror, her legs looked longer, her shirt make her look skinnier, and all together, she looked better. She would almost think that the clothes made her look pretty-till she shoved that thought out because it wasn't scientifically possible.

Sure, the clothes could make her feel better, causing her to think she looked better. But they couldn't really make her look better-right? _I guess it's up to Troy to decide that,_ she thought.

Gabriella walked out of the main mall and back into the food course. Her courage had once again lifted, and as she made her way past the table that was occupied by Troy and his friends, she couldn't help suppressing a smile.

Why? Because each one of their heads whipped around to look at her. Nothing was really different, just her clothes. She had reapplied her make-up, more heavily than normal, but it was nothing special. Maybe because she walked with more confidence?

What ever the reason, Gabi bit back a grin as Troy asked, evidently surprised, "_Gabi?_"

* * *

**3rd**** chapter up, really the 2****nd****, but whatever. You guys are awesome, thanks for the great reviews! I'm hoping to hit 25 before tomorrow, which is when I'll hopefully post the next chapter. My school starts Wednesday (shiver/cry), so after that I'll only get around to updating once, twice, maybe 3 times a week. You can almost always guarantee a chapter a week and a chapter a weekend, making that 2 chapters a week. I don't know how long this will be, and if I do have writers block, I'll say so and warn you that the next chapter might not be up for a while.**

**Anyway, please R&R! (I feel so corny saying that…)**


	4. Meet Link

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter! I'll try to get out the next one before Friday, but no promises as my school starts and I'm gonna be REALLY busy!**

**I'd like to thank my BFFL, Rina, for giving me inspiration for this chapter! (She _really_ loves cats)**

* * *

When his eyes met hers, Gabriella didn't let her heart swell. She knew what was going to happen next. "Gabriella thinks she can just change her clothes and expect us to take her in?" Chad asked, bewildered. Sharpay sniffed. "You know, that shirt _so_ does not match your barrette. 

Gabriella had forgotten about the dark, maroon barrette in her hair. It had matched her old belt that she hadn't put back on. _Even with new clothes, I still look like a fashion reject. _She thought miserably.

"Troy, hun, don't be overwhelmed. Any girl can dress up-but it doesn't change the fact that she'll always be a nerd on the inside. And that clearly shows on the outside." Sharpay's words bit Gabriella really hard, and the girl turned and fled towards the mall doors, ignoring the surprised and upset glance from Troy.

Her bag banged against her legs as she ran towards the doors, a shop front catching her eye. Just before the foot court, a few stores were set up. One happened to be the Animal Alley-way. Peering into the glass, she saw an adorable, tiny black kitten. Stepping inside, she asked the clerk if she could see it.

The girl told her that it was a boy, and when Gabriella took the kitten, he snuggled up in her arms, clearly content.

Knowing she was taking a huge risk, Gabriella asked if she could buy the kitten. After confirming she was over 18, and buying cat food, kitty litter, brush, toys, and other things needed, she walked out the door feeling, for what seemed like the first time that day, truly happy.

In her arms, the thing was struggling to sniff out the catnip that was in her bag, and Gabriella laughed. She heard Troy whisper from behind her in a strained voice, "That's the laugh I miss."

She didn't turn around, but ignored him, staring at the glass doors she longed to go out, and whispered to her kitty, "These clothes make me as much of a popular girl as Troy's personality makes him a decent guy." Her kitten mewed his approval, and she could just make out Troy's barely audible gasp.

An icy voice was heard behind her, causing Gabriella to freeze and her cheeks to flame.

"Don't get let the freakella get to you, Troy. Act like her opinion matters as much to you as she does. In this case, I don't think you'll have to act." Sharpay was trying to influence him, it seemed, because she had layed a manicured hand on his shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and flashed one of her blinding white smiles that she probably thought was reassuring. Chad and whoever else was there laughed, along with Troy.

Gabriella's anger boiled up inside of her. She had had it. For the moment, she was blinded by fury and her hands balled up into fists. She had forgotten about the poor kitty, nearly smoohing him to death. He gave a small meow, and Sharpay laughed cruelly.

"Looks like there's another title to add to Gabriella's list of names-Brie the Animal Abuser." Obviously, kitty didn't like this, for he hissed and slashed out at Sharpay as Gabriella turned around to confront the evil girl. But kitty got her first-drawing a thin line along Sharpay's perfect arm, blood dripping slightly.

The kitten mewed, and Gabriella spoke for him. "And that's what we think of _you._" She walked to her car, the group behind her gaping while Sharpay screamed. "Does this cat have its rabies shot? I could lose an arm! Troy, help me!" Her irritated, though scared, voice drifted through the walls of the mall, and Gabriella smiled with delight.

She pushed her way through the doors, just barely managing with all she was carrying. He mind drifted, away from the scene. When she got home, she'd explain the kitten to her mother. Gabriella would find a cardboard box for the litter box, and make her kitten a bed with some blankets.

Her kitten-she couldn't keep calling him this. After getting into her car, she put the hood up, afraid little kitty would climb out the window. But when she put him in the back seat, making him a bed with her jacket, he curled up contently and seemed to smile, that reminded her vaguely of someone..

Once Gabriella pulled up in the driveway, she cringed at the sight of her mom's car. She pushed those thoughts away and unbuckled, then turned around to gaze at her kitty. He had the cutest black curl resting on his forehead, and the way those blue-green eyes seemed to melt her heart reminded her of someone…

Gasping, she saw the kitten tearing at a picture that she had left in the backseat and forgotten about it. The only part noticeable of the picture was the word, "Hair."

That jogged her memory. "Link! Link Larkin, like Zac Efron!" She cried out at once, tearing the tiny, wet paper from his mouth. Taking a pencil from her bag, she picked up Link and tapped his tiny head with the eraser

. "I here-by knight thee, Link!" She giggled, hugging the jet-black kitty.

He really did look like Link Larkin from Hairspray, and he seemed to have that same attitude.

He mewled his agreement, and Gabriella climbed out of the car, making sure to grab her Abercrombie™ and Animal Alley-way shopping bags, as well as her purse. She would have to come back for the jacket, it wasn't worth the risk of dropping poor Link.

The sun rays shined down, causing Link's eyes to sparkle with mischief. At once, the girl forgot about going inside. She sat on the front of the car, her eyes revealing just how tired she was. Link looked into her eyes, his widening into that adorable Puss 'N Boots face, minus the hat.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" She asked him, the kitten meowing like if he understood. "You're going to cause a lot of trouble, but you'll be the _least_ of my problems." She whispered, her mouth twisted into a sad smile. The sun seemed to dim a little, as if matching her mood.

Something sharp poked her all of a sudden, and Link hissed while Gabriella winced, dropping her purse. She grabbed the paper airplane and unfolded it, her eyes scanning the page. A short gasp escaped her lips as she glanced into the bright blue, cloudless sky, wondering anything but where the airplane had come from.

"I'll be waiting for you, Bolton." She whispered.

---

Troy had just dropped off Sharpay and driven home, his heart heavy. His fingers itched to dial Gabriella's phone number. He got out, closed the door and locked it with the keys. Just then, he felt a sharp tip of _something_ piercing his shoulder. Turning, he bent down to pick up the paper airplane.

His examined the paper, eyes widening as he took in each word. His thoughts were jumbled, and his heart was beating.

"I'll be waiting for you, Montez." He murmured, crumbling up the paper in his fist.

* * *

**Yay for cliff-hanger! Probably the first real one I've left in the story. What does the note say? Hmm? Hmm? (Tempting sure is fun!) You'll just have to wait and find out. -evil grin-  
**

**Please R&R! (And please excuse the corny-ness.)**


	5. The Note

**Here's the next chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Both Gabriella and Troy whispered out loud at the same time, coincidentally. 

Gabriella: _"Meet me, today, at the park, at 5:30, not a moment later. Keep walking till you see the tree with 'Troy&Gabi BFFL!' inscribed on it. Hide behind the tree to the right if you ever want your best friend to be around to even call him that."_

Troy: _"Meet me, today, at the park, at 5:45, not a moment earlier. Do not speak of the note. Keep walking till you see the tree with 'Troy&Gabi BFFL!' inscribed on it. Put your finger on the 'L!' Don't mention this to anyone if you ever want your best friend to be around to even call her that."_

Both were utterly surprised, confused, and upset at the same time. Gabriella thought she would have stared at the note all day, had Link not meowed.

Sighing, she gathered up her things again and walked into the house, unaware that the light was fading fast from the sky. Opening the door, she called, "Mom, I'm home, and, um, I have a surprise?" She finished weakly.

Her mother walked into the room, covering her mouth with a gasp. "Gabriella Marie Montez! Where did you get that cat?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, shooting her daughter a look that all parents are famous for-'confess.'

"Well, I was at the mall, and I wanted a pet." Gabriella replied, guilt nibbling at her insides. It wasn't really a lie-she was at the mall and she did want a pet, but not telling her mom about Troy made her feel regret. She tried to grin sheepishly, but it didn't really come out like she wanted. More of a, 'I know I did it and I'm sorry but I'm not at the same time.'

Mrs. Montez glanced at the kitten, his eyes overpowering her anger. "What's his name?" She asked, taking the tiny cat into her arms. As if to show he was a good kitty, Link snuggled up against her arms and purred.

"Suck-up," Gabriella muttered, then answered her mother, "His name is Link, like Link Larkin, from Hairspray." Her mother had seen the movie with her daughter and Taylor and Taylor's mom, because they had had a Girl's Night Out. And because of that, she immediately saw the reason, curling the bit of hair around her finger.

"Gabriella, do you promise to buy everything this cat needs with your own money?" Her mother pressed.

"Yes."

"And to take care of it?"

"_Him_, and yes."

"And how about cleaning his litter box, taking him to the vet, and splitting the costs of the vet bills with your father and I?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine, Link, welcome to the family." Her mother sighed, handing the kitten back to Gabriella.

Her daughter was ecstatic. "Thank you!" She cried, about to hug her mom but thinking better of it. What good would it do to come to an agreement with her mother-just to squish the kitty?

First, she sat Link down in the kitchen. "Stay," she commanded, pointing a finger at him. Link waited on the kitchen tiles, not moving an inch, though his head followed her every move.

Next, Gabriella went into the attic and pulled out the old baby fences. She set them up around a portion of the front hall, which looked like this:

If you're looking in from the door, the kitchen is straight ahead, the stairs are to the left, and the living room is to the right. Before the steps, to the left of the front door, Gabriella caged off the corner, giving Link about 5x5 feet. She filled up a bowl of water and a bowl of kitty food, and put the litter box in there, filling it with kitty litter. Afterwards, she set Link down and went off in search of some old blankets she could make into a bed.

Once again, she was up in the attic, coughing as she uncovered ancient items, the floor belching up clouds of filth at every footstep she took. Finally she exposed an old, if not antique, cushion. After she brushed it off and took it downstairs, Gabriella discovered it was a blue, striped couch pillow. It was plush and soft, so she set it in the other corner of his 'playpen.' One corner held the litter box, one the cushion, one the food and water, and the other side was free.

As soon as she set the pillow down, Link hopped onto it, curling up, his tiny bit of body weight extracting another small cloud of dust, causing his tiny eyes to water and his nose to let out a cute sneeze. After he cleared the dirt out of his nostrils, Link settled down to sleep, his tail resting on his nose.

---

Troy grimaced, walking into the empty house. His dad was out somewhere with his mom-on a 'date,' as they stated that morning. They wouldn't be back till late-which gave him plenty of time to go to the park, which he still wasn't sure if he was going to go.

He threw his backpack onto the couch, anger overwhelming him. He hadn't been very nice to Gabi lately. Why? Because of stupid college. Maybe-maybe there was some way to make it up to her. But first, he would have to go to that tree later today. Or he might not ever get to see her again.

Slouching on the sofa, he uncrumpled the wrinkled note. His eyes read over the inked words, written in a very weird handwriting, as if the person didn't want to be recognized. The i's were dotted with dashes, hearts, and large circles, the t's were crossed straight and crooked, the letters were short, tall, wide, thin, and out of line. This person sure seemed to be paranoid about being caught.

Troy leaned back, closing his eyes. The soft couch cradled his body, as his mind drifted off…

_**Last summer… (Troy's POV)**_

_It was the summer before College, we, Gabriella and I, we were hanging out, when I pulled an army knife out of my pocket and pulled Gabriella to a random tree. With the sharp knife, I scratched out in the rough bark, "Troy&" then handed the knife to her._

_Gabriella took it, and I helped her steady her hand as she scraped "Gabi BFFL" into the wood. I took the knife back from her, snapped it closed, and stuck it into my pocket. We weren't 'going out,' but we did like each other. A lot. _

_I wrapped my arm around her waist, grinning at the words. Then, before I realized what I was doing, I whipped the knife out of my pocket, clicked it open, and carved a heart around the words. Gabi rested her head on my shoulder and we both sighed with content. Nothing, it seemed at the time, could ruin our friendship. And I still wish that was true today._

_After I put the blade away for the second time, I couldn't pull my eyes away from the words. They confessed our friendship, and a little more._

_**End dream.**_

Troy woke up with a start, looking at the kitchen clock, groggy. "Must have dozed off…" He muttered, his voice heavy with sleep. But his eyes widened when he realized it was 5:20! He had to get there in 30 minutes! The park was only 15 minutes away, 10 minutes if he had a good day, but who knows how bad the traffic would be in rush hour?

Jumping up, he ran a hand through his hair. "What I want to know is who the idiot is who sent that letter," he thought aloud, grabbing his keys.

"I mean, I get back from the mall at 5, and that paper airplane hits me minutes after. Then I have to be somewhere at 5:45?" He shook his head, jumped into his car, and raced to the park.

He got there in record time, his watch saying 5:32. Parking, he locked his car after getting out, and starting walking towards the tree, thinking there was something he was forgetting.

---

Gabriella had just finished setting up Link's pen, when she glanced at the watch on her wrist. 5:15! She'd have to hurry to get to the park and, suspiciously enough, hide behind a tree before 5:30. "Mom, I'm going out-" What was she going to tell her mom? "-I'm going out to the park, to, to meet a friend." She mentally cursed, and for not the first time that day, regretted what she said.

But her mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and just replied, "Okay! Be back by 6:30!"

Gabi ran out the front door and got into her car, finding in strange that she left the mall at 4:30, got home around 15 minutes later, found the paper airplane, and was expected to be somewhere else in less than an hour? Someone sure was demanding.

She pulled up into and found a space to park. Getting out of the car, she locked it and glanced once more at her watch. 5:30. She hurried into the park, getting swarmed by the crowds. Glancing this way and that, she suddenly realized-_I don't remember where the tree is. _

A light rain began to fall, and people took cover. But as Gabriella looked at her watch, it said 5:33. She should have been at the tree already. The water splattered onto the pavement, soaking all items in its way.

Her cell phone starting ringing, a familiar tune playing as she reached for it. Flipping it open, "Everyday" stopped playing. "Hello?" She asked. The caller ID had read "Unknown," meaning someone had called using 69.

A raspy voice replied, "Get to the tree, you're late!" The person talking sounded like a blend of a guy's voice and a girl's. It was a very weird sound. Gabriella snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket, then started running-Troy's safe being could depend on her being there.

In her rush, Gabi didn't see the tree root as she ran off the path, and she tripped, falling in what seemed like slow-motion. Muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up. Standing on her feet, arms were still around her tightly, and she was staring into a pair of intense blue eyes that held concern for her and another feeling… Possibly love?

* * *

**I don't mean to sound pushy, but I won't post another chapter till I have 10 more reviews. I want to know that people read and like my story. I will wait as long as I need. :)  
**


	6. Confessing their love

**Warning: If you don't like sad chapters, don't read this one. xD**

**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone/anything (except the things I made up.) I'll probably post this every few chapters.**

**(Being sued by Disney Channel is not something I wish to happen any time soon.)**

* * *

"T-Troy?" Gabriella whispered with a start. The handsome boy nodded, and pulled her closer. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting about the note for the moment. Her phone was ringing, and though she ignored it, the caller was still desperately trying to reach her. It was 5:35.

"Um…" Troy faltered. He couldn't tell her about the note, right? _But I have to. Maybe it'll be a way to gain her trust._ "Well… I got this strange note when I got back from-well, when I got home." He didn't want to bring up the mall, not when things were going so well.

"I got a note too!" Gabi cried, pulling it out of her pocket. Rain was coming down in buckets, but the couple didn't care. The piece of paper was soggy and the ink was running, but you could still read it. Troy showed her his note, and both examined them thoroughly.

"That o," Gabriella said, her purple-polished fingernail pointed to a sodden letter 'o,' "Is the same as the rest of them. All perfectly curved, as if they traced it. Only…" She stopped, not wanting to bring up anything that would remind her of the last week.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, in Shar-um, her notes to me they all look like that-" He suddenly stopped speaking and turned to Gabi.

"Listen, Gabi. I've been a jerk. A really rude, impossible jerk. And I'm sorry." He whispered, cupping her face with one hand, steering her eyes towards his. She tried to avert her gaze, but in the end he had his face pressed up to hers, their noses touching, his palms placed on each of her cheeks. She had no where to look but at him.

When their eyes met, Troy felt a familiar jolt of pleasure awaken a feeling in his body, one that had been neglected for far too long. Love.

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella whispered, her voice thick with tears. Rain pounded in their ears but neither took notice. Troy's hands dropped from her face to her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his already drenched shoulder.

"Its okay now, Gabi, it is." He soothed, rubbing the palm of his hand on her back, trying to calm her. It broke his heart to see her in this state.

"Y-you were just so mean to me," she whispered, her voice cracking. "It made me feel _horrible_." She pulled out of his grasp, suddenly cold. The warmth his touch gave her disappeared as she turned to leave.

Troy's hand reached out and landed on her shoulder, stopping her. "Brie," he pleaded. "I was. I know I was. I was an idiot, and I pushed away the girl that I should have held close. And I know what I did wrong now and…" he paused, obviously uncomfortable. "And, I never want to lose you again because…" Troy wasn't sure if he could go on.

He turned Gabriella around gently and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, the rain drowning out all other sounds. "Because I love you." He whispered, searching her eyes for what she would say next.

But no matter how much searching would tell him what she would do, because next she threw herself at him, crying softly as he held her in his arms. Her legs were weak and shaking, and it was as if she was pouring out all her sorrows.

After a few moments, Gabi finally calmed herself down. The rain was letting up slightly, and Troy could see the little smile on her face.

He led her to a bench, and they both sat down. It didn't matter that the bench was wet. Both of them were already soaked through. But neither felt the cold as they grasped on to each other.

---

The blonde angrily hung up her cell phone. It was no use. Gabriella would not answer! And now she was stuck here by the tree, under an umbrella, waiting for the storm to let up. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she was safe under the trees, but what choice did she have? Troy and Gabriella could be arriving soon. If they saw her, her plan would be ruined. _If it isn't already,_ she reminded herself glumly.

"That stupid girl has to ruin everything!" Sharpay whispered under her breath, her tone filled to the brim with the hatred she felt for the brunette that had stolen Troy Bolton's heart.

"Why couldn't everything have gone according to plan? Then Gabriella would be hiding behind the tree, while I got Troy to say stuff to make her _never_ want to go back to Troy. It would have been so perfect!" She protested to herself, stamping her foot on the damp ground.

---

The rain started to let up, and the clouds cleared to release a brilliant sun that formed a magnificent rainbow. Hand in hand, both gazed up at the sight in a comfortable silence. Gabriella's mouth opened in soundless awe, this breath-taking view the perfect ending to the perfect sentence Troy had whispered to her.

But the sunlight ended as quickly as it had come. Clouds covered the sky once more, and lightning zapped down from the sky in angry bolts.

Both knew that trees surrounded them, and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. He shouted to her, but she didn't know what he was saying. They ran through the pelting rain and fierce gales, the last thing on their mind was how the storm had returned so badly and so quickly.

As the hurried through the park, Gabi slipped and pulled Troy down with her. She hit the ground hard, her hands bleeding from impact. Troy's knees were badly scabbed through his jeans. Both scrambled to get up and away from this nasty rainstorm.

The wind whipped at their faces and clothes, making progress hard to achieve. For each step they took, two backwards were needed. They clung to each other, afraid to let go.

A luminous jolt of lightning snaked down from the sky in a crooked path, almost in slow-motion for the couple. The bright electricity snapped a large tree like it was a twig. At an extremely unhurried pace, the tree fell towards them, a shadow falling around them.

Troy grabbed at Gabriella, trying to pull her to safety when a huge burst of wind snatched her from his grip. All of a sudden, the slow-motion falling of the tree was gone, and everything seemed as if in fast-forward mode.

The tree fell, and smashed down on all that was below it. Gabriella's hand reached out to Troy, her face under the death shadow, her eyes brimmed with tears, her last words imprinted in his brain. "Troy! I love you!"

Then all that could be heard was the tree striking the ground.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. Okay, maybe I'm not, but eh. Leaving a good cliff hanger ish FUN ;D**

**I'd like 5 (or so) more reviews before I post the next chapter, so reviewreviewreview!**


	7. Lost, forever?

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter. It's kind of like a space-filler.**

**Once again, if you don't like sad chapters, then don't read this. **

**NOTE: Not responsible for any tears that might be shed.**

**NOTE 2: I'm sorry for the mess up. Last night I uploaded the right chapter, put the wrong one in, and didn't have time to check D; **

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Troy ran over to the tree, shoving it aside. It took immense strength to move the tree, and all he could think about is how Gabriella, or if, she survived. "No! She has to live!" He told himself over and over and he pulled at the tree._

_Once he moved it, he looked at the small crumpled, bleeding body underneath. An ambulance's siren sounded, and the red flashing lights shone clearly through the fog. But how did they know? Troy wondered, but pushed that thought away as men ran through the rain with a stretcher and gently laid Gabriella's body on it._

_Troy got into the car with them and flipped open his phone to call Gabriella's mom._

_---_

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

_Sharpay glanced at her watch, then started off towards her car. It wasn't worth standing there, even if they found out. A huge bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and the girl heard a bone-shattering crack._

_An ear-splitting scream pounded through her ears as the actress ran through the trees, her umbrella forgotten. She pulled her large black coat around her body, shielding most of her self from the rain._

_All the while, the only thing she could think of was, "Who screamed? Gabriella? It couldn't have been!"_

_But when she entered the main path, she saw Troy, the fallen tree, and a hand reaching out from under the tree. Guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. Quickly, she reached into her pocket, pulled out her iPhone__**™ **__and dialed 911. _

"_Sir? A girl at the park right across the street from you has been hit by a falling tree! No, I don't know what they were doing; yes I know she's hurt! Please hurry!" She said frantically, then closed her phone._

_The fire truck came moments later, and the men carried the brunette off._

_---_

_Troy glanced behind him, sure he had seen a figure in a black coat moving. Was that who they were supposed to meet? He wondered, but quickly forgot about the strange person as he explained what had happened to Mrs. Montez, who said she would be at the hospital as soon as she could get into the car and drive away._

_**End flashback.**_

The boy paced the room, the white walls, white floors, white ceiling, and that starchy-sickly smell not helping his mood. **(A/N: I've never been to a hospital. Forgive me if I get anything wrong.)**

"Troy, man, stop pacing!" Chad complained, his arm around Taylor, who was sobbing into his shoulder.

Troy ignored him and continued to walk back and forth along the white tile, many people giving them sympathetic glances. Mrs. Montez was up at the front desk, talking about something or other. And although she tried to be strong, you could tell that she had been crying by her smudged makeup and dark eyes.

A doctor in a white coat with a clipboard came out of the "Emergency" doorway. "Gabriella Montez family?" He asked, and every person in the waiting room looked his way.

Troy and Mrs. Montez went to the man. "Her mind's in a shock and her body is in a coma. Maybe a loved one can bring her back. But we're very sorry to say that chances are so slim of her living, we would let her rest in peace, but Mrs. Montez said otherwise." The doctor said.

When the doctor said they would have let Gabriella die, Troy took a quick intake of breath, but slowly released it after hearing the end of the sentence. Teresa looked at Troy, and nodded towards the door.

Troy took a deep breath and followed the doctor into a room that was filled with the sounds of beeping and people whispering. Nurses hovered over Gabriella, but quickly left once seeing Troy.

---

If you were to glance outside the Hospital windows in the waiting room, you would see, in the rain, a bright pink convertible with the top up, and if you actually went outside into the pouring rain and peered through the window, you would see a small blonde in a black raincoat sobbing into her arms.

Sharpay Evans had never felt guilt like this before. And she hated it. She promised herself to be a better person in the future, whether Gabriella lived or died.

---

The doctor smiled grimly and left as well, leaving Troy alone with Gabriella. He kneeled by her side and took her cold hand

"Gabriella," Troy whispered, his voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry, for everything. And n-now I might have lost you, before w-we e-even got t-t-together." His voice cracked and his hands were shaking violently as he struggled to say something that she would really hear, something that would bring her back.

"A-and I've l-liked, n-no l-l-l-loved you for a long t-time. And I w-wish it didn't have to end this way." Tears spilled from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the bed sheets she was laying on. He held onto her hand with a death-grip.

Slowly, he leaned over her unconscious body and touched his lips to her, pouring his feelings and sorrows into it.

And then her heart stopped.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! (Okay, not.) 5-10 more reviews before I update! You know what to do:) **


End file.
